Legenda i człowiek Cz II : Sojusznicy
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - Czasem wrogowie muszą współdziałać... Choć porozumienie bywa kruche. Druga część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

Od autora: Podziękowania dla Arianki. Za przypomnienie, jak to jest, gdy chce się pisać.

Druga część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii. Jak wcześniej napisałam, jest to radosna alternatywa, która nie bierze pod uwagę ostatnich czterech odcinków drugiej serii. Więc nie dziwcie się rozbieżnościom.

** SOJUSZNICY**

Słońce prażyło. Jego blask odbity od lufy muszkietu nieprzyjemnie raził oczy, a sama broń rozgrzała się już tak, że ciężko było ją utrzymać w dłoniach. Sierżant Mendoza poprawił się na swoim siedzisku z kawałka deski i potarł dłonią brzuch. Pora była już południowa, sierżant zwykle spędzał ją w gospodzie _señority_ Escalante nad talerzem i przy kubku wina, a nie na dachu garnizonu, usiłując schronić się przed słońcem w jedynym dostępnym skrawku cienia. Niestety, rozkaz pozostawał rozkazem, a choć sierżantowi zdarzało się już nie raz i nie dwa lekceważyć rozkazy, to tym razem zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał go posłuchać.

Cień osłaniający sierżanta nagle się powiększył. Mendoza podniósł w górę oczy, mrużąc je od blasku i szczypiącego potu.

– Zorro… – mruknął bez entuzjazmu.

– Wszystko w porządku, sierżancie? – Zorro zwinnie zeskoczył z narożnej wieżyczki.

– Gorąco. – Mendoza uznał, że może się poskarżyć. Zorro nie był osobą, która powtórzyłaby _alcalde_, co sierżant myśli czy pragnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, już nieraz to właśnie Zorro zadbał, by wnieść w samotne, często nudne i czasem smutne życie Mendozy odrobinę prostych radości. Teraz też uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić w sprawie obiadu, sierżancie – obiecał i ruszył dalej wzdłuż muru garnizonu.

Patrząc za nim Mendoza nie mógł oprzeć się ukłuciu zazdrości. Zorro sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wcale nie odczuwał słonecznego skwaru, choć mogło się wydawać, że komuś odzianemu w czerń będzie wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. Ale nie, on poruszał się lekko i zwinnie, sprawnie przeskakując z murku na dach, a potem idąc wzdłuż kalenicy. Wreszcie zeskoczył w dół z taką pewnością, że Mendoza nagle przestał mieć wątpliwości co do kilku wcześniejszych wizyt Zorro w garnizonie. O tak, ten czarno odziany, samozwańczy obrońca sprawiedliwości znał wszystkie tutejsze przejścia i najwyraźniej na dachu garnizonu czuł się tak samo pewnie, jak w każdym innym miejscu, choćby był to środek rynku Los Angeles.

Albo gospoda _señority_ Escalante. Z miejsca gdzie siedział, sierżant nie mógł dostrzec, czy Zorro wszedł do środka, ale zza drzwi gospody wyłoniły się dwie kobiety, obie objuczone potężnymi koszami. Przemierzyły plac, by po dłuższej dyskusji z wartującym przy bramie kapralem, wejść do garnizonu. Parę chwil później pojawiły się na murze, częstując siedzących tam żołnierzy _burritos_ i napełniając im kubki z obiecująco pękatych butelek. Chociaż, jak się przekonał Mendoza, butle te zawierały jedynie wodę, to w słonecznym skwarze łyk zimnej wody smakował mu lepiej niż niejedno wino. Nie omieszkał jednak skrzywić się lekko po pierwszym łyku, na co kobieta zachichotała i wyciągnęła z kosza niewielką buteleczkę, z której wlała mu do kubka odrobinę wina.

Najedzony, z kubkiem zimnej, zaprawionej winem wody pod ręką, sierżant Mendoza czuł się znacznie lepiej. Rozsiadł się nieco wygodniej i zapatrzył w drgające od skwaru powietrze, jak rozmywają kontury drzew za pueblo.

X X X

Jak to już wcześniej w Los Angeles bywało, poważne wydarzenia zaczynały się zwykle bez fanfar, gromów czy wstrząsów. Nic nie zapowiadało, że szara, upalna codzienność może nagle ulec raptownej odmianie i dopiero później, w rozmowach i wspomnieniach, dostrzegano cały ciąg wydarzeń prowadzący do gwałtownego finału.

Tym razem pierwszym zwiastunem nadchodzącej burzy byli wędrowcy. Nie było to nic dziwnego w pueblo położonym niedaleko szlaku w głąb kraju, więc nikt nie zwracał na nich początkowo uwagi. Pojawiali się co kilka dni, jeden, czasem dwu, zjadali posiłek w gospodzie, czasem uzupełniali swoje niewielkie zapasy prowiantu i ruszali dalej. Dopiero jeden z nich sprawił, że zaczęto się im baczniej przyglądać.

Rosły, brodaty mężczyzna w zniszczonym surducie wpierw zaczął zgłaszać zastrzeżenia co do jakości podanego mu posiłku. Wycofał się jednak z zarzutów, gdy _señorita_ Escalante dość uszczypliwie spytała, co konkretnie mu nie smakowało. Przeprosił wtedy, lecz tak burkliwie, że trudno było oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Victoria jednak skwitowała to wzruszeniem ramion, podobnie jak późniejsze jego próby nawiązania z nią rozmowy. Przez lata prowadzenia gospody przywykła do radzenia sobie z takimi klientami – bezpodstawnie wybrednymi co do jadła i wina, a nader często mylącymi jej rolę gospodyni i właścicielki oberży ze świadczeniem zupełnie innych usług. Radziła sobie z nimi drwiną i celnym słowem, a gdy to nie skutkowało, w ruch szły kuchenne naczynia. Niewielu wytrzymywało dłużej, niż kilka chwil, gdy na ich głowie czy ubraniu lądowała polewka lub sam garnek. Tu wydawało się z początku, że wystarczyła jedna kąśliwa uwaga, a przybysz zrezygnował ze swych zaczepek. Victoria upewniała się jeszcze kilkakrotnie, że siedzi on spokojnie przy swoim stole nad dzbankiem wina, ale wkrótce w gospodzie pojawił się _don_ Diego de la Vega i wszystkie sprawy związane z gośćmi chwilowo poszły w niepamięć.

Przypomniały się jej jednak dość szybko, gdy ten właśnie nieprzyjemny gość złapał ją przy drzwiach. Tym razem nie nalegał na lepsze wino czy zmianę talerza, lecz bezceremonialnie przycisnął ją do ściany i spróbował pocałować. Nim jednak zdołała kopnąć go czy choćby się szarpnąć, mężczyzna został odepchnięty w bok, aż z rozmachem usiadł na pobliskiej ławie. Poderwał się z zaciśniętymi pięściami i wymierzył cios napastnikowi. Bezcelowo jednak, bo przeciwnik uchylił się, pozornie nieznacznie, ale dość, by pięść wojowniczego gościa zetknęła się z całą siłą z murem i nim zdołał on złapać oddech po fali bólu, jaką to wywołało, został złapany za kark i przyciśnięty do ściany. Lodowaty głos wycedził przy jego uchu.

– Następnym razem sięgnę po stal.

Mężczyzna obrócił się wolno. Stał przed nim ten sam _caballero_, z którym przed chwilą tak entuzjastycznie witała się gospodyni.

– Wybacz, _señor_. Nie sądziłem, że ta kobieta… – urwał, czując nacisk na gardło. _Caballero_ pochylił się tak, że niemal dotykali się nosami.

– To. Moja. Narzeczona. – Przez chwilę wydawało się, że zwiększy nacisk, ale puścił przeciwnika. – Radzę zachowywać się właściwie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę kłopotliwy przybysz stał rozcierając stłuczoną dłoń. Wreszcie jednym haustem dopił swój kubek, rzucił na stół monetę i ruszył do swojego konia. Wydawało się, że odjedzie bez słowa, ale zatrzymał się na chwilę przy koniowiązie, by spojrzeć na _caballero_ i przytuloną do niego właścicielkę gospody i splunąć na ziemię. Ta chwila wyrażenia uczuć sporo go kosztowała, bo w tym samym momencie odezwał się sierżant Mendoza.

– Chwileczkę, _señor_!

– Tak? – mężczyzna zatrzymał się w połowie odwiązywania wodzy wierzchowca.

– Możecie mi wyjaśnić, skąd macie tą monetę? – sierżant wyciągnął dłoń, w której pobłyskiwało srebrne _peso_, rzucone przed chwilą na stół.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna szarpnął rzemieniami. Nim jednak zdążył je zerwać i wskoczyć na siodło, _caballero_ chwycił go za ramię. Przybysz zwinął się, próbując jeszcze uderzyć, ale krótki cios pięścią posłał go nieprzytomnego na ziemię, pod końskie kopyta.

– Ouf... _don_ Diego... – sapnął na ten widok sierżant.

– Chyba mieliście rację co do tej monety, sierżancie – odparł Diego. – Gdyby nic z nią nie było, nie próbowałby uciekać... Pokażcie ją.

Victoria uprzedziła Diego, wyjmując monetę z dłoni sierżanta.

– Fałszywa!

Diego bez większego współczucia poderwał z ziemi nieprzytomnego przybysza i popchnął go w ręce żołnierzy.

– Zabierzcie go do aresztu, kapralu Rojas! – polecił Mendoza, a gdy żołnierze się oddalali, zwrócił się w stronę Diego i Victorii. – _Don_ Diego…

– Tak sierżancie?

– Wy… wy brzmieliście zupełnie jak Zorro! I byliście tak szybcy jak on! – w głosie sierżanta było pełne przejęcia zdumienie.

Ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu sierżanta, _don_ Diego uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i niepewnie, jakby zawstydzony. Victoria objęła go mocniej.

– Muszę panu się przyznać, sierżancie – odezwał się wreszcie Diego – że trochę się uczyłem. Od Zorro.

– I ta nauka daje efekty! – rozpromienił się sierżant. – To było naprawdę bardzo podobne do Zorro, jak jest rozzłoszczony – zapewnił jeszcze i ruszył dumnym krokiem w stronę garnizonu, by złożyć raport o całym zajściu.

– Uczysz się? – zapytała Victoria, wymownie podnosząc brew.

– Uczę – uśmiechnął się do niej Diego. – I bardzo staram.

X X X

_Alcalde_ Luis Ramone nie był najlepszym _alcalde_ na świecie. Gdyby ktoś wypytywał o to mieszkańców Los Angeles, to zapewne nie nazwaliby go nawet przeciętnym _alcalde_, jakiego miało to maleńkie pueblo. Był pyszny, chciwy i zdarzało mu się postępować wręcz podle. Był też szybki w osądach wedle swojego uznania i zapamiętały w niechęci, przy czym zasłużyć na jego niechęć było naprawdę łatwo. A do tego jeszcze stale próbował, czy nie uda mu się podnieść podatków tak, by nadwyżka wpadała do jego kieszeni i niemalże z regularnością zmian pór roku wpadał na inne, głupie zdaniem mieszkańców, pomysły, które miały mu przynieść jeśli nie sławę, to chociaż pieniądze, i które, przynajmniej od czasu gdy pojawił się Zorro, spełzały na niczym. Ale Luis Ramone był _alcalde_, a co za tym idzie, miał wobec pueblo pewne obowiązki, takie jak dopilnowanie przestrzegania prawa. Chociaż sam często to prawo łamał.

Toteż, gdy przyprowadzono do jego gabinetu człowieka oskarżonego o to, że zapłacił fałszywą monetą, Ramone zastanawiał się długo. Choć bowiem obcy gość uderzał w to, co było dla niego najcenniejsze, w finanse, nie uśmiechało mu się prowadzenie śledztwa, czy gdzieś w pobliżu nie pojawił się fałszerz, jeżdżenie po okolicy, czy kłopotliwe raporty dla gubernatora. Toteż, po przejrzeniu zawartości kieszeni i sakiewki zatrzymanego oraz po długim i głębokim namyśle, _alcalde_ wydał swój wyrok. Ze względu na to, że znaleziono tylko jedną fałszywą monetę, stwierdził, iż właściwą kara będzie grzywna i noc w areszcie, oraz nakaz opuszczenia okolic Los Angeles tak szybko, jak tylko to będzie możliwe.

I tak, następnego ranka, obcy przybysz, uboższy o kilkadziesiąt _pesos_ i ponury niczym gradowa chmura, opuścił mury garnizonu, wsiadł na swego wierzchowca i wyjechał z granic miasta, wymijając obojętnych mieszkańców pueblo. Jego odjazd był uważnie obserwowany przez co najmniej troje ludzi.

– Mam pewne obawy, co do jego osoby… – stwierdził w zadumie _don_ Diego. Stał razem z Victorią w cieniu werandy przy gospodzie, skąd miał doskonały widok i na bramę garnizonu, i na wyjazd z miasta.

– Czemu?

– Może nazwiesz to pewnym przeczuleniem, Vi, ale nagle coś zaczęło mi nie pasować... To tylko podejrzenie, ale chciałbym je sprawdzić. Poza tym, mam dobrego wierzchowca, muszę zadbać, by się wybiegał – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i pocałował ją we wnętrze dłoni. Victoria roześmiała się.

– Jedź, jedź... i wracaj szybko.

– Będziesz tęsknić, _señorita_?

– Tylko za tobą – odpowiedziała. I dorzuciła szeptem – Za prawdziwym tobą.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Zorro zatrzymał się pod niewielkim klifem i zeskoczył z wierzchowca. Ze szczytu roztaczał się doskonały widok na okolice pueblo, ale też każdy, kto tam stanął, był doskonale widoczny. Zwłaszcza, gdy siedział na koniu. Gdy przewieszał wodze przez łęk siodła, Tornado parsknął, jakby zdziwiony postojem. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni koń miał niewiele okazji, by się w pełni wybiegać, choć Zorro zawsze dbał, by jego towarzysz nie spędzał zbyt wiele czasu w ukrytej jaskini. Niestety, teraz to Diego był zakochany i dłużej przebywał w pueblo, niż na terenie hacjendy. I chociaż mniej musiał się ukrywać z poświęcaniem swego czasu wierzchowcowi, to jednak takie chwile, gdy obaj jechali zupełnie swobodnie i bez pośpiechu, zdarzały się rzadko.

Przed nim rozciągała się panorama okolicy. Powietrze drgało już od upału, zacierając szczegóły, jednak z tej odległości można było bez większego kłopotu dostrzec porozrywane nitki szlaków i pasma strumieni. Pueblo było garścią szaropiaskowych brył przycupniętych do ziemi, uprawne pola okolicznych hacjend mieniły się złotawą zielenią, zaś drzewa przypominały grudki o ciemniejszej, bardziej nasyconej barwie. Pasące się na łąkach bydło i pojedynczy jeźdźcy wyglądali jak niewielkie kropeczki. Gdy Diego odjeżdżał do domu, widział jeszcze sylwetkę wędrowca przed sobą na szlaku. Tamten nie śpieszył się, co mogło oznaczać zarówno to, że miał przed sobą długą drogę, jak i to, że zdążał gdzieś niedaleko. W każdym razie Zorro powinien nie mieć kłopotów z jego odnalezieniem, a jednak do tej pory mu się to nie udało. Mimo lunety, mógł teraz jedynie się upewnić, że na szlaku do Santa Barbara nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby być poszukiwanym przybyszem.

Póki nie znalazł się tu, na górze, sądził, że być może jego przeczucie się tym razem pomyliło i gburowaty przybysz był tylko tym, kim był – nie najlepiej wychowanym wędrowcem, jaki zatrzymał się na chwilę w mijanym pueblo. Jednak Zorro rzadko wątpił w swoje przeczucia. Tamten gbur sprawiał wrażenie, że ma ochotę wykrzyczeć całemu miasteczku, że popamięta ono despekty, jakie go spotkały. Co więcej, w chwili gdy odjeżdżał, w cieniu werandy gospody siedział kolejny wędrowiec, i choć obaj omijali się wzrokiem, uczynili to zbyt starannie, by ktoś stojący z boku nie nabrał podejrzeń. Zwłaszcza, gdy widział, jak zaskoczony był ten drugi wędrowiec, widząc swego poprzednika wyprowadzanego przed bramę garnizonu przez żołnierzy. Zaskoczony i wrogi. Coś takiego musiało zwrócić uwagę każdego, w każdym razie każdego umiejącego obserwować. A Zorro to potrafił. Drobna uboczna umiejętność, którą wolałby raczej wykorzystywać przy prowadzeniu naukowych badań, okazywała się bardziej niż przydatna w odkrywaniu ludzkich sekretów. Nie, nie miał wątpliwości, że nieprzyjemny gość był członkiem większej grupy i to grupy nie nastawionej zbyt przyjaźnie do mieszkańców puebla. Należało zatem odkryć, jak licznych ma przyjaciół i jakie dokładnie ma zamiary. Poza tym Zorro był poirytowany faktem, że prawdopodobnie już kilku czy nawet kilkunastu takich wędrowców przeszło przez Los Angeles, a on się do tej pory nie zorientował.

Skoro zatem przybysz zniknął ze szlaku, należało go poszukiwać wśród wzgórz okrążających od południa Los Angeles. Tam, jak Zorro doskonale wiedział, było niewiele miejsc, gdzie kilku czy kilkunastoosobowa grupa mogła się zatrzymać na czas dłuższy niż nocleg bez ściągnięcia na siebie uwagi. A jedno z nich było naprawdę niedaleko.

W przedpołudniowym upale przejrzysty cień krzewów na stoku był schronieniem wręcz iluzorycznym. Jednak dla Zorro bardziej istotne było to, że osłaniały go one przed przypadkowym dostrzeżeniem, na które teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Pierwsze sprawdzone miejsce okazało się od razu trafieniem – już na kilkanaście metrów przed ustronną dolinką wyczuł zapach dymu i spalenizny. Komuś najwyraźniej nie powiodło się przy gotowaniu obiadu, bo w mieszaninie woni dawało się wyróżnić boczek, mąkę, względnie ciasto i coś, co mogło być fasolą, a wszystko z całą pewnością zostało nadmiernie przypieczone. Zaraz potem za zapachami pojawiły się i dźwięki. Wystarczyło tylko podkraść się nieco bliżej i znaleźć miejsce na stoku, gdzie skały już nie tłumiły hałasów, by spokojnie się przysłuchiwać prowadzonym dyskusjom.

A te były bardziej niż ożywione. Trwały już najwyraźniej od dłuższego czasu i rej w nich wodził ktoś, kto, sądząc po głosie, spędził ostatnią noc w areszcie Los Angeles. Teraz przekonywał, głośno i dobitnie, że jego powrót do tego pueblo, z towarzystwem, jest koniecznością. Słysząc co poniektóre uwagi mężczyzny, Zorro zapamiętał sobie, że lepiej dla tamtego będzie, jeśli spotkają się w miejscu publicznym, nie sam na sam. Znacznie lepiej. Bo tym razem nie skończy się na prostym szturchańcu.

Zorro ostrożnie przesuwał się od krzewu do krzewu, a dyskusja w dole nabierała wigoru, w miarę jak kolejni kompani zgadzali się z koniecznością zrobienia małej wycieczki do Los Angeles, niezależnie od tego, jakie były pierwotne plany. Teraz kłócili się raczej, i to ostro, o to, kto weźmie w tej wyprawie udział, a nad ich głowami Zorro błogosławił w myśli te swary, gdyż bez większych problemów mógł policzyć zacietrzewionych uczestników i dowiedzieć się dosyć dokładnie, co planowali i kiedy, choć w miarę jak się przysłuchiwał, czuł coraz większą chęć, by zeskoczyć w dół i stanąć do walki. Jednak imię lisa zobowiązywało do zachowania ostrożności, a prócz tego wiedział, że tym razem sam nie zdoła niczego zdziałać. Będzie potrzebował całego swojego sprytu, odwagi i pomocy wszystkich przyjaciół, jakich ma, by uratować pueblo. Będzie potrzebował nawet pomocy wrogów.

Kiedy kłótnia wreszcie ucichła, a w dolince zatętniły końskie kopyta, Zorro wraz z Tornado czekali już w pobliżu, by ruszyć za odjeżdżającą grupką.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

_Señorita_ Victoria Escalante, właścicielka jedynej gospody w Los Angeles, a obecnie narzeczona syna najznaczniejszego _caballero_ w okolicy, odstawiła z ognia garnek i ostrożnie zaczęła dolewać do niego wina. Potrawka z winem była jej popisowym daniem, jednym z popisowych, prawdę powiedziawszy, i chyba najchętniej kupowanym, ale wymagała od niej sporo uwagi przy mieszaniu. Zadanie to pochłonęło ją tak bardzo, że dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdała sobie sprawę z krzyków i zamieszania przed gospodą. Wybiegła na werandę tylko po to, by niemal natychmiast cofnąć się do wnętrza.

Uzbrojeni konni wywracali kolejne stragany, goniąc przed sobą po równi kury, kozy, kilku peonów, a nawet jednego z żołnierzy. Zobaczyła właśnie, jak sierżant Mendoza wypadł z garnizonu i niemal natychmiast z powrotem skrył się za masywnymi wrotami. Zrobił to w samą porę, by uniknąć salwy z pistoletów. Jeden z napastników ze śmiechem zaczął pchać skrzydło bramy, by ją zamknąć. Inny z kolei zaczepił linkę o podpory daszku ocieniającego wejście do pobliskiego domu i zwalił go w dół, więżąc tam kilka osób. Rozpoznała jednego z przybyszów, i wiedziała, że także ona jest ich celem.

_Gdzie, u licha, jest Zorro?_ przemknęło przez myśl Victorii, ale zaraz się za to sama zbeształa. Wiedziała przecież, gdzie był. Jeśli krążył gdzieś po wzgórzach, nie mógł wiedzieć, co dzieje się w miasteczku. A to oznaczało, że muszą sobie poradzić sami.

Jej ruch, choć tak szybki, nie umknął uwagi napastników. Zanim zatrzasnęła drzwi, słyszała już za sobą nawoływania. Sztaba nie chciała się zamknąć. Zostawiła blokowanie wejścia jednemu z gości gospody, a sama pobiegła do tyłu, do kuchennych drzwi, by także je zamknąć. Może było to nierozsądne posunięcie, ale wolała, by nikt nie zaszedł jej od tyłu, gdy ona będzie się bronić w swoim domu.

_Caballeros_ z gospody nie byli niestety dostatecznie uzbrojeni czy zdesperowani, bo już kilka chwil później usłyszała, że tumult przeniósł się do głównej sali. Nad dobiegającą z zewnątrz palbą zaczęły górować pokrzykiwania i łoskot przewracanych mebli. Wreszcie czyjaś niecierpliwa ręka szarpnęła za grubo tkaną zasłonę, jaka oddzielała salę od kuchennego zaplecza.

Victoria była już na to przygotowana. Solidna, żeliwna patelnia zatoczyła szeroki łuk i z głuchym stukiem spotkała się z głową przybysza. Ten wydał z siebie zdławiony jęk i zatoczył się, na szczęście do przodu, tak że złapała go za ramię i popchnęła pod stół. Próbował się podnieść, więc z rozmachem uderzyła znowu, z tym większą satysfakcją, że rozpoznała w nim wczorajszego niemiłego gościa. Osunął się na podłogę i znieruchomiał, a ona zwróciła się znów ku wejściu na salę.

Strzelanina na zewnątrz przycichła, zagłuszana przez zamęt w gospodzie. Ktoś tam krzyknął, krótko, boleśnie, ktoś uderzył całym ciężarem w ścianę. Za moment przez zasłonę przeleciał mężczyzna, wymachując rękoma i łapiąc równowagę. Nim zdołał się pozbierać, Victoria znów użyła swej patelni i drugie ciało legło pod kuchennym stołem.

Cisza, jaka w końcu zaległa, była bardziej alarmująca niż dotychczasowe zamieszanie. Trzeci przybysz wchodził do kuchni znacznie wolniej, ostrożnie odsuwając kotarę, ale Victoria, nauczona już doświadczeniem, z rozmachem trzasnęła patelnią mniej więcej tam, gdzie spodziewała się jego głowy. I jednocześnie krzyknęła, bo obcy zdążył złapać ją za rękę, nie dość szybko, by uniknąć ciosu, ale dostatecznie szybko, by ten cios znacznie złagodzić.

– To było bolesne, _señorita_ – powiedział Zorro. Pstryknięciem w rondo przesunął kapelusz na właściwe miejsce. – Ale, jak widzę, skuteczne – dorzucił na widok dwóch nieprzytomnych mężczyzn.

– Zorro! – Pod Victorią ugięły się nogi.

– Wszystko w porządku, _señorita_ Escalante? – zapytał głośno, a po chwili dorzucił cicho. – Wybacz, że nie zdążyłem wcześniej. Musiałem zająć się tymi na zewnątrz.

Victoria zerknęła szybko w stronę naderwanej kotary w drzwiach kuchni.

– Wszystko w porządku, _señor_ Zorro – oświadczyła głośno – choć przydałoby się tu trochę posprzątać.

– Sierżant Mendoza zaraz będzie tu z żołnierzami – wtrącił jeden z gości. Inni ciekawie zerkali na Zorro i Victorię.

– Lepiej będzie, jak pójdziesz, Zorro – zauważyła.

– Niestety, muszę zostać – odpowiedział. – Ta grupa to tylko część znacznie większej bandy, jaka koczuje na wzgórzach. Sądzę, że Los Angeles będzie musiało się bronić.

Z tuzina przybyszy, tylko jeden miał dość przytomności umysłu, by zacząć od razu uciekać, choć na wiele mu się to nie zdało, gdy Zorro, niczym anioł zemsty, wjechał za nimi do pueblo. Te kilka chwil, gdy rozproszyli się demolując rynek, dało mu dostateczną przewagę, by mógł podjechać i zrzucać ich z koni, jednego po drugim. Ostatniego zwalił z nóg już w sali gospody. Mendoza, dumny jak paw, nadzorował odprowadzanie jeńców do garnizonowego aresztu, podczas gdy Victoria i trzej _caballeros_ ruszyli do gabinetu _alcalde_, by tam wyjaśnić, jakie zagrożenie pojawiło się w okolicy Los Angeles. Zorro krótko przeprosił, nim jeszcze sierżant wszedł do gospody, i zniknął gdzieś pomiędzy budynkami, obiecując, że weźmie udział w rozmowie, a jedynie woli uniknąć spotkania z żołnierzami. Jak stwierdził, nie chce odwracać ich uwagi od poważniejszego zadania.

– Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie! – wrzasnął _alcalde_ i walnął pięścią w biurko. – Nie ma mowy, bym wysyłał uzbrojonych żołnierzy poza miasto! I kto to widział, by bez mojego rozkazu zamykać w areszcie więźniów. – Ramone jeszcze raz uderzył w biurko dla podkreślenia swoich słów i gniewnym wzrokiem obrzucił stojącą przed nim grupkę. Trzech _caballeros_, w których rozpoznał stałych klientów gospody _señority_ Escalante, a z których jeden miał surdut oblany winem, sama _señorita_ Victoria w poplamionej ciastem spódnicy i z wielką patelnią w dłoni oraz kryjący się za ich plecami sierżant Mendoza, z na poły zaniepokojoną, na poły nieszczęśliwą miną, jakby chciał być gdzieś zupełnie indziej. To, że przyszli zaraz po tym, jak pod bramą garnizonu wybuchła nieoczekiwana strzelanina, wprawiło go w furię.

– No tak, bez waszego rozkazu – prychnęła Victoria. – Raczcie mi wybaczyć, _alcalde_, ale oni najechali nas także bez waszego rozkazu – w jej tonie nie było nawet cienia uległości.

– Sierżancie Mendoza! – wrzasnął w odpowiedzi Ramone. – Proszę natychmiast wyprosić tych ludzi z mojego gabinetu!

– Ależ _alcalde_… – zaprotestował Mendoza. _Don_ Eduardo wszedł mu w słowo.

– Jak to wyprosić?

– Wyrzucić! – powtórzył Ramone. – Słyszeliście, sierżancie? A potem zwolni pan tych więźniów, czy kim oni tam są!

– Dezerterami – ktoś odezwał się od drzwi.

– Co? – _alcalde_ odwrócił się, słysząc znany i znienawidzony głos. – Zorro!

Odruchowo złapał za szpadę. Ale Zorro nie zareagował, za to pomiędzy niego, a Ramone weszła _señorita_ Escalante. _Alcalde_ spojrzał na nią, na jej minę, na ciężką patelnię, którą w pobitewnej gorączce zabrała ze sobą i teraz lekko uniosła, jakby gotując się do ciosu… i powoli rozluźnił chwyt. Zorro uśmiechnął się z uznaniem na widok takiej przezorności.

– Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, Zorro, co robisz w moim gabinecie? I jak tu weszliście? – Ramone starał się obronić choć cień swojej władzy.

– Z tego drugiego nie będę się tłumaczył – wzruszył ramionami Zorro. – Powiem tylko, że musimy porozmawiać.

– Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

– Ależ mamy… – Zorro nonszalancko usiadł na brzegu biurka, na wyciągnięcie ręki od _alcalde_. – Jak już powiedziałem, nasi nieoczekiwani goście są dezerterami. A, i jeszcze mordercami, złodziejami i rabusiami. Zebrali się w większą gromadę, by obrabować transport srebra, jaki na dniach będzie zdążał przez Santa Barbara do portu w San Pedro. Zakładam, że słyszeliście o tym transporcie, _alcalde_?

– Słyszałem – odparł Ramone. – Ale co ma wspólnego ten transport ze mną? Nie oczekujesz chyba, że wyślę żołnierzy, by go ochraniali. To zadanie gubernatora…

– Niestety nie, _alcalde_ – powiedział spokojnie Zorro. – Nim zaatakują transport, bandyci złożą wizytę tu, w pueblo.

– Jak to?

– Popełniliście błąd, _alcalde_, przesłuchując jednego z hersztów bandy w tym gabinecie. Zdążył się dokładnie przyjrzeć, jak słaby jest tu garnizon i… jak bogaty _alcalde_. Nie ma potrzeby wysyłania żołnierzy. Będą potrzebni tu i teraz.

– Załóżmy, że ci uwierzę, Zorro… – _Alcalde_ ustawił się trochę dalej od biurka, tak, by nie być w pobliżu swego wroga. – Załóżmy, że rzeczywiście jest taka banda gdzieś w pobliżu. Co mnie powstrzyma przed odesłaniem tych pojmanych do Monterey, wezwaniem posiłków od gubernatora, a przy okazji… – zawiesił na moment głos – przy okazji pojmaniem ciebie? – W jego dłoni błysnął niewielki pistolet. Zorro nawet nie drgnął.

– To ponad czterdziestu bandytów – powiedział spokojnie. – Wysyłanie tych pojmanych do Monterey nie ma sensu. Nie dojadą dalej, niż do wzgórz, a tam kompani ich uwolnią. Stracisz żołnierzy, _alcalde_, a banda powróci nieuszczuplona. I bardziej chętna do zemsty, niż do rabunku. Zwłaszcza zemsty na tobie, _alcalde_. – Luis Ramone pobladł, a Zorro ciągnął dalej. – Tak samo wysłany kurier nie dotrze do Monterey, a gdyby nawet mu się udało, nie zdąży sprowadzić żołnierzy. Bo dezerterzy przyjdą tu jutro, jak tylko domyślą się, co spotkało ich towarzyszy. Tym razem, _alcalde_ – Zorro wstał, ignorując wciąż wycelowaną w siebie lufę pistoletu, a jego głos był zimny jak lód – to nie są już nasze wesołe przepychanki, z pociętymi kamizelkami, znakami na biurku i marnowaniem prochu. Tym razem będziemy musieli walczyć na śmierć i życie, albo z Los Angeles pozostanie sterta zgliszcz. – A gdy Ramone wciąż trzymał uniesioną broń, Zorro dorzucił z nagłym rozbawieniem. – Naprawdę nie chcesz ocalić pueblo i transportu srebra gubernatora, _alcalde_? Nie chcesz zostać bohaterem?

Luis Ramone powoli odłożył pistolet.

– Zorro… – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn. – Czy naprawdę sytuacja jest tak zła?

– Jest, _don_ Eduardo. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy, pueblo zginie.

– Ale co możemy zrobić? I co z hacjendami?

– Hacjendy są na razie bezpieczne. Pueblo i kasa miejska są zbyt łakomym kąskiem. A co możemy zrobić? Cóż, chyba tylko walczyć. Jeśli się dobrze przygotujemy, mamy szansę. – Zorro ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Sprowadzę tu młodego de la Vegę.

– _Don_ Diego? – zdziwił się Ramone. – A po co jego?

– Gdzie jest Diego? – zapytała w tej samej chwili Victoria.

Zorro zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

– Może nie idzie mu jeszcze najlepiej ze szpadą, ale planować potrafi – wyjaśnił. – A jest teraz na północnych wzgórzach, szuka kryjówki bandy.

– Szuka? – Victoria spojrzała przerażona.

– Nie obawiaj się, _señorita_ – uśmiechnął się Zorro. – Nie znajdzie. Banda ma kryjówkę na południe od miasta. _Adios_!

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Diego de la Vega przyjechał późnym popołudniem, razem ze swym ojcem, objuczony dwiema czy trzema sporymi książkami i pomaszerował wprost do gospody, gdzie założono prowizoryczny sztab obradujący nad możliwymi planami obrony. Gdy wszedł, właśnie Ramone po raz kolejny usiłował przekrzyczeć wszystkich dookoła.

– Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie! – ryczał. – Nie ma mowy, bym rozdawał wszystkim broń i nie ma mowy, bym ustawiał żołnierzy przed garnizonem. Będą mi zbyt potrzebni wewnątrz.

– Dobry wieczór, _señor alcalde_ – Diego wtrącił się, gdy tylko Ramone umilkł, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– De la Vega, nareszcie – Ramone odwrócił się do niego. – Nie spieszyło wam się tutaj, co?

– Wybaczycie, _alcalde_, ale przyjechałem jak tylko dowiedziałem się, że jestem potrzebny.

– Spokojnie, Diego, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – Victoria objęła narzeczonego. – Widać po tobie, że miałeś ciężki dzień…

Rzeczywiście Diego nie wyglądał najlepiej, nieuczesany i zakurzony. Widać było po nim, że ostatnie godziny spędził gdzieś wśród wzgórz.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że możesz nam coś doradzić? – Ramone nie zamierzał go jednak oszczędzać. Nie podobało mu się, że Zorro wyznaczył właśnie młodego de la Vegę na stratega. Nie podobało mu się, że musi współpracować z Zorro, a najbardziej nie podobało mu się to, że w praktyce to Zorro wszystkimi dowodził. – Czy kiedykolwiek dowodziłeś wojskiem?

– Nie, _alcalde_, – Diego pochylił lekko głowę z charakterystycznym dla siebie łagodnym uśmiechem. – Jednak znajomość Tukidydesa czy _De bello gallico_ może się okazać pomocna... – uniósł wymownie książki.

– A kto to taki?

– Stratedzy. Dowódcy wojenni – uśmiech Diego nie osłabł nawet na chwilę. Ramone zmieszał się, zwłaszcza, że inni, przysłuchujący się tej wymianie zdań, zaczęli się podśmiewać. Nie pierwszy raz _alcalde_ zdradzał się ze swoimi brakami wykształcenia.

– Będą nam przydatni?

– Owszem. Pozwolę sobie zacytować: gdy jesteś blisko, udawaj, że jesteś daleko, gdy masz przewagę, udawaj, że jej nie masz...

– A gdy nie masz przewagi?

– Trzeba udać, że się ją ma – odparł Diego. – I to właśnie zrobimy.

Nie czekając, aż _alcalde_ znów zaoponuje, Diego zwrócił się do Victorii.

– Będę potrzebował tego największego stołu. Możemy się zebrać dookoła niego? – I zanim wszyscy się rozstawili dookoła stołu, Diego zaczął na nim ustawiać dzbanki i talerze. Wskazał na dwa wbite w deski noże. – Brama wjazdowa do Los Angeles…

X X X

Gdy zakończyli planowanie, na dworze zapadła już noc. Pueblo jednak nie spało. _Don_ Alejandro rozmawiał jeszcze z kilkoma niezdecydowanymi _caballeros_, przekonując ich do konieczności wzięcia udziału w obronie. Peoni skupili się w rozgadane grupki, gdzieniegdzie zaczynała się już krzątanina przy budowaniu niezbędnych barykad. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na dwie sylwetki, które wymknęły się do stajni za gospodą.

– Jakie mamy szanse, Diego? – Victoria otuliła się mocniej szalem. Wieczór był chłodny.

– Jakieś mamy – Diego objął ją za ramiona. – Gdybyśmy nic nie zrobili...

– Gdybyśmy nie zaczęli z tamtym wędrowcem...

– Nie wiedzielibyśmy, co na nas spadnie – w głosie Diega zabrzmiała stal. – Nikt nie może ręczyć, że nie zaatakowaliby puebla po napadzie na transport.

– Co się stało? Czego nam nie powiedziałeś?

– Nic ważnego dla nich... – spojrzał w bok.

– Diego! – Victoria wyprostowała się czujnie.

– Wpadłaś tamtemu w oko – przyznał. – Ten dzisiejszy atak był skierowany na ciebie. Gdyby to było możliwe, wywiózłbym cię do Monterey, albo chociaż ukrył jutro w hacjendzie. Inni może będą walczyć o pueblo, ale ja...

– Ty także! – tupnęła.

– Victoria!

– Dam sobie radę. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

– Widziałem – Diego uśmiechnął się słabo. – Miej tę patelnię pod ręką, dobrze?

– Aż tak ci dopiekłam?

– Gdybym nie złapał cię za rękę, leżałbym na podłodze.

– Ale ty też uważaj, dobrze?

– Dobrze...

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, wreszcie Victoria westchnęła.

– Boję się – przyznała. – Bałam się już wiele razy, ale to, co będzie jutro...

– Poradzimy sobie. Pamiętaj tylko o patelni.

– Diego! – oburzyła się. – Jak możesz tak żartować?

– Mogę. I chcę. Czasem tylko żart może nam pomóc...

– Też się martwisz?

– Trochę.

– Ja też... Ale myślę o czymś innym. Dziś pokazałeś _alcalde_, jak zbudować skuteczną pułapkę. Boję się, że któregoś dnia on ją powtórzy. – Gdy Diego nie odpowiedział, dorzuciła. – Nie pomyślałeś o tym? Że on kiedyś może tak rozstawić żołnierzy?

– Pomyślałem. Także o tym, że jutro będę na dole, na placu, kiedy wszyscy będą strzelać. Ale tylko tak możemy jakoś poradzić sobie z tymi bandytami. Będę musiał zaryzykować.

– Och, Diego! – Victoria nagle odwróciła się i wtuliła w narzeczonego. – Jesteś okropny!

– Ciii... kochanie, ciii... Jutro wszystko nam się uda, _alcalde_ nie jest taki sprytny, a ja potrafię uciec z takich pułapek... Nic złego się nie stanie... Ciii...

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

Ranek nadszedł stanowczo za wcześnie dla obrońców puebla. O świcie na rynek wpadł obcy jeździec. Zatrzymał się przy studni, rozejrzał i pognał z powrotem. Ramone widział jego przyjazd i pospieszny odjazd z okna swego gabinetu.

– Tak jak mówiłem – stwierdził spokojnie Zorro. _Alcalde_ skrzywił się i odstąpił krok od okna. Czuł się wciąż nieswojo w obecności tego gościa. Zorro zjawił się u niego tuż przed świtem, z wiadomością, że banda zbiera się powoli do najazdu na Los Angeles. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze, czy ich kumpli spotkało coś złego, czy tylko balowali w miasteczku, ale tak czy inaczej chcieli dołączyć. Teraz Ramone najchętniej złapałby za szpadę czy pistolet, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie w tej chwili. – Wiedzą już, że tamtych pojmaliśmy. Teraz ich kolej. Nadejdą koło południa. Mamy czas, by skończyć przygotowania.

Na rynku pueblo jeszcze przez część ranka wrzał ruch, ale malał, w miarę jak coraz wyżej podnosiło się słońce. Tuż przed południem zapanowała martwa cisza. Tylko gdzieniegdzie, ktoś bardzo bystry, mógł dostrzec ludzi siedzących za murem czy w oknach domów.

Kłąb kurzu podniósł się na drodze do Santa Barbara. Zorro wstał ze swego miejsca obserwacyjnego przy wieżyczce kościoła i zamachał chustą w stronę garnizonu. Jeden z żołnierzy odpowiedział mu sygnałem.

_Jadą!_ rozniosło się po placu. Kobiety z koszami jedzenia pośpiesznie umknęły z garnizonu, żołnierze zaczęli poprawiać się na swoich stanowiskach na murze i przy garnizonowej bramie. Gdzieniegdzie skrzypnęła jeszcze uchylana okiennica, gdzie indziej ktoś pospiesznie dosuwał kosz czy skrzynie, by zablokować drzwi.

Jeźdźcy wpadli na środek rynku z krzykiem i pistoletową palbą. Wpadli i zatrzymali się, bo pueblo wyglądało na wymarłe. Po chwili konsternacji jeden z nich wskazał ręką garnizonową bramę, dając sygnał do ataku.

Mendoza skulił się za murem, słysząc tętent koni. Wciąż pamiętał słowa Diego de la Vegi z poprzedniego wieczoru. „_Zaatakują najpierw garnizon. Będą wiedzieć, że się ich spodziewamy, ale ruszą najpierw na garnizon, by odbić towarzyszy, licząc, że będą mieli do czynienia tylko z żołnierzami. Gdy skupią się przy bramie, będą odsłonięci. Pierwszy atak musi wyjść z naszej strony, od gospody_".

I rzeczywiście banda ruszyła w stronę bramy garnizonu. Masywne belki drgnęły, gdy w nie uderzono. Nim jednak pierwszy z napastników wspiął się na mur, huknęła salwa. _Caballeros_ zebrani w pokojach gospody nie oszczędzali na ołowiu.

Pierwsza salwa miała porażający skutek. Zwarty tłum z miejsca zmienił się w splątane kłębowisko ludzi i koni. Odskoczyli od bramy, by skierować się w stronę strzelających, ale teraz to zza muru wychylili się żołnierze i zaczęli strzelać.

_Alcalde_ w swoim oknie ostrożnie odsunął firankę i wycelował w kłębiący się na placu tłumek. Przypomniał sobie słowa młodego Vegi: „_Musimy bronić trzech punktów przy rynku. Garnizonu – bo tam pójdzie pierwszy atak, gospody i kościoła – bo jeśli dostaną się do któregoś z tych budynków, mogą się tam zabarykadować i długo bronić_."

Plan działał. Banda rozproszyła się. Po pierwszej salwie żołnierzy, nim bandyci zdołali się zebrać, zaczęły się wybuchy. Spłoszone konie stawały dęba, kręciły w miejscu, kwicząc i wierzgając, uniemożliwiając swoim jeźdźcom strzelanie czy nawet sięgniecie po broń. _Alcalde_ zaklął paskudnie. Poznał tę sztuczkę. Swego czasu Zorro używał jej, by zmusić go do odwołania kilku zarządzeń. Wtedy wierzył, że w okolicy znajduje się liczny, uzbrojony oddział, a teraz widział, że eksplozje brały się jakby znikąd.

Spanikowane konie wpadały na siebie, zrzucając jeźdźców. Jednak wśród rabusiów był ktoś, kto zachował przytomność umysłu. Na jego rozkazujący krzyk pozostali zaczęli zeskakiwać z siodeł, puszczając wolno przerażone wierzchowce. Kilka z nich wyrwało się na główną drogę i to podziałało jak sygnał do ogólnej ucieczki. Spieszeni bandyci zaczęli szukać drogi wyjścia. Część z nich próbowała wydostać się z rynku, wbiegając pomiędzy budynki. „_Wzięci z trzech stron pod ostrzał, rozproszą się i zaczną uciekać pomiędzy domy. Tam możemy chwytać ich pojedynczo, bez większego niebezpieczeństwa._" W wąskich zaułkach czekały na nich jednak nieprzyjemne niespodzianki – uliczki zostały zablokowane skrzyniami, koszami czy wózkami, tak, by nie wypuścić rabusiów poza bezpośrednie sąsiedztwo rynku. Ci, którzy się tam zapuścili, nagle stwierdzali, że przy tych barykadach czatują ludzie. Bez gotowych do strzału pistoletów, uzbrojeni tylko w noże, bandyci byli bezbronni wobec peonów uzbrojonych w pałki, drągi czy baty.

Tym, którzy wpadli na pomysł, by wydostać się z miasteczka główną drogą, też nie wiodło się lepiej. Jeździec na czarnym koniu zagrodził im drogę, a każdy, kto próbował się do niego zbliżyć, otrzymywał bolesne razy batem. Zorro zgonił bandytów z powrotem bliżej rynku, pod kolejną salwę z muszkietów. Tu też była jeszcze niewielka grupa dezerterów, którzy próbowali nie tyle uciekać, co atakować. Nie byli już w stanie sforsować bramy garnizonu, zbyt wysokiej dla pieszych, ale zaczęli dobijać się do otaczających rynek domów. Bezskutecznie. Drzwi były mocno popodpierane, a zza okiennic błyskały lufy broni. Jakby tego było mało, pomiędzy nich wjechał Zorro. Batem czy kopnięciami przewracał ludzi na ziemię.

_Alcalde_ podniósł nabity pistolet i celował uważnie. Tym razem okazja sama pchała mu się w ręce – czarno ubrany jeździec kręcił się wprost przed jego oknem. Z tej odległości nie można było chybić. Jeden strzał, a skończą się jego problemy z utrzymaniem porządku w Los Angeles...

W kakofonii krzyków, przekleństw, końskiego kwiku i kanonadzie muszkietów Zorro usłyszał strzał za swoimi plecami wyjątkowo głośno. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że ogień obejmuje mu bok, paskudne, dobrze znane i bardzo nielubiane wrażenie. Ktoś strzelił mu w plecy. I nie mógł to być żaden z atakujących. Nim jednak zdążył obejrzeć się, kogo miał za sobą, jeden z rabusiów natarł na niego z pałaszem w ręku i Zorro musiał skupić na nim całą swoją uwagę. Drugi, korzystając z tej okazji, spróbował zepchnąć go z siodła. Udało mu się to, ale nie nacieszył się zbyt długo swoim sukcesem. Zorro jednym potężnym ciosem posłał go na piasek, a sam wytrącił drugiemu z ręki pałasz.

Ramone zaklął ponownie. Gdyby tylko ten przeklęty koń nie skoczył w tym momencie... Nawet jeśli trafił, Zorro nie odniósł poważnej rany, jeśli można było to osądzić widząc, jak zwala z nóg kolejnego bandytę. To, że sam znalazł się też na ziemi, nie poprawiło sytuacji napastników. Tornado zajął miejsce przy wyjeździe z rynku i także atakował rabusiów, gryząc i kopiąc i wkrótce większość bandytów nawet nie próbowała się do niego zbliżyć.

Ostatni z rabusiów próbowali ucieczki pomiędzy domy. By gonić za nimi, żołnierze otwarli bramę garnizonu, a _caballeros_ wybiegli z gospody.

Victoria nasłuchiwała hałasu bitwy. Kolejne salwy, wybuchy, krzyki ludzi, końskie kwiki. Nie umiała ocenić, czy obrońcy miasteczka wygrywają, czy przegrywają. Odsunęła zasuwę i ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi, chcąc wyjrzeć na rynek, akurat w chwili, gdy na werandę wbiegł zdyszany, zakurzony mężczyzna. Musiał dostrzec szczelinę, bo skoczył do drzwi i szarpnął, potem zaczął pchać. Victoria oparła się całym ciężarem ciała, ale czuła jak powoli jest spychana do wnętrza.

Nagle napór zelżał. Gdy znów spojrzała w szczelinę, bandyta właśnie walczył z Zorro. Gdy przez moment obaj zastygli, siłując się o nóż, wybiegła z gospody i z całą siłą uderzyła bandytę patelnią. Rabuś powoli osunął się na ziemię.

– Dziękuję za pomoc, _señorita_ – sapnął Zorro. – Ale teraz lepiej zamknij się w gospodzie.

– Mówiłeś... – Victoria miała ochotę rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale to chłodne podziękowanie przypomniało jej gwałtownie, w jakiej są sytuacji. – Czy wygrywamy? – zapytała jeszcze.

Zorro obejrzał się w stronę rynku. Hałas bitwy już ucichł. Słychać było tylko nawoływania mieszkańców.

– Już po bitwie – odpowiedział. – Wygraliśmy. Muszę zniknąć, nim ktoś zauważy, że nie ma Diego. _Alcalde_ do mnie strzelał.

– Co!

– Myślał pewnie, że się uda. – Jeden gwizd i Tornado podbiegł do swego pana, rozprychany i zdenerwowany. Zorro wskoczył na siodło. – _Adios, señorita, adios señores_ – zasalutował jeszcze szpadą jej i wszystkim zebranym na placu i pognał do wyjazdu z miasta, na chwilę przed tym, nim z garnizonu wybiegł Luis Ramone.

_Alcalde_ z wściekłością rzucił pistolet na ziemię. Krzyczeć, by żołnierze zaczęli strzelać do Zorro nie miało sensu – muszkiety były już wystrzelane, pistolety także, a miał też nieprzyjemne podejrzenie, że w tej chwili żaden z żołnierzy nie usłuchałby jego rozkazu. Zamiast tego więc zaczął rozkazywać, by zebrano porzuconą broń, a pobitych, poranionych napastników zaprowadzono do aresztu.

Victoria z hukiem rzuciła patelnię na kuchenny stół i popędziła na pięterko gospody. Na jej niecierpliwe stukanie, _don _Alejandro otworzył drzwi.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

– Nie. _Alcalde_ strzelał do Zorro.

– Co! Jest ranny?

– Nie wiem, chyba nie. Zaraz powinien tu być... – W pośpiechu odsuwała sztaby blokujące okiennicę bocznego okna, wychodzącego na dach stajni za gospodą. – Idźcie lepiej na dół, wszyscy zbierają się przed gospodą.

– A ty?

– Poczekam. Zejdę za parę chwil, razem z Diego.

_Don_ Alejandro ruszył do głównej sali gospody. Tu już nikogo nie było, więc wyszedł na werandę. Na rynku kręciło się już mnóstwo ludzi. Kapral Rojas nadzorował odprowadzanie kolejnych bandytów do aresztu. Doktor Hernandez pochylał się nad jednym z nich, ale sądząc po tym, jak kręcił głową, było mało prawdopodobne, że ten właśnie dezerter doczeka celi czy procesu.

Sierżant Mendoza zauważył _don_ Alejandro i ruszył w jego stronę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Udało nam się! Udało! – wołał już z daleka. Sądząc po czerwonych plamach na policzkach, był o krok od udaru z gorąca i emocji, ale sprawiał wrażenie kogoś wpół pijanego ze szczęścia. – To był wspaniały plan, _don_ Alejandro! Widzieliście, _señor_? Widzieliście jak oni się kręcili w kółko? I jak Zorro zrzucał ich z koni? I jak uciekali spod garnizonu? Widzieliście? – powtarzał.

– Widziałem, sierżancie – uśmiechnął się _don_ Alejandro, śledząc wzrokiem chodzącego tam i z powrotem pod murem garnizonu _alcalde_. Ramone sprawiał wrażenie na poły uszczęśliwionego korzystnym obrotem spraw, na poły rozzłoszczonego.

– A to wszystko dzięki planowi _don_ Diego – paplał dalej Mendoza. – A właśnie, gdzie jest Diego? Nic mu się nie stało?

– Nie, nic. Możecie być spokojni o niego, sierżancie. Razem ze mną strzelał z pokoju na piętrze gospody – _Don_ Alejandro nie odrywał wzroku od Ramone. Miał ochotę solidnie pobić _alcalde_.

– To dobrze, ale… czemu się nie zjawił? To dzięki niemu udało się nam zwyciężyć!

– Został jeszcze chwilę w pokoju, w gospodzie.

– Ale…

– Sierżancie, Victoria do niego poszła…

– Ach, _señorita_ Victoria… – Mendoza uśmiechnął się domyślnie. – Rozumiem… Dajmy zakochanym chwilę dla siebie…

Zorro zjawił się kilka chwil po wyjściu _don_ Alejandro. Zgrabnie zeskoczył z parapetu, ale nim ściągnął maskę, Victoria rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Felipe skrzywił się zabawnie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili. – A co ze strzelaniem?

– Tylko muśnięcie – zawyrokował Zorro, rozpinając koszulę i przesuwając dłonią po prędze na boku. Skrzywił się, widząc na palcach czerwoną smugę. – No, ciut więcej niż muśnięcie. Zadrapanie.

– Mówiłeś, że będziesz uważać!

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– Starałem się...

– Ty! Ty...

Cokolwiek miała do powiedzenia Victoria, musiało chwilę poczekać. Dłuższą chwilę. Felipe demonstracyjnie zapatrzył się na drzwi. Dopiero gdy stuknęły ściągnięte buty, odwrócił się z powrotem. Diego pospiesznie wciągał swe codzienne obuwie. Przeszkadzała mu w tym Victoria, usiłując obwiązać go w pasie bandażem.

– Felipe, byłeś wspaniały z tymi fajerwerkami. Bez tego byłoby nam o połowę trudniej.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nagle spoważniał i zaczął coś gwałtownie pokazywać. Diego znieruchomiał w połowie ruchu.

– _Alcalde_ mówisz? Że się domyśli, że to wtedy tak było? Nic nie szkodzi, i tak to niczego nie zmieni. Nie, nie sądzę... Nie, tylko dopilnuję, by to poszło na rachunek Zorro, nie Diego. Taki mój osobisty wkład w awanturę.

Rozległo się stukanie do drzwi.

– Czekają na was na dole – _don_ Alejandro zajrzał ostrożnie do pokoju. – Jeszcze nie gotowy, Diego? _Alcalde_ chce ci osobiście podziękować za taki doskonały plan – oznajmił z przekąsem. – Nic ci się nie stało? – zaniepokoił się.

– Nic poważnego. Ale Ramone próbował rozwiązać swoje problemy – prychnął Diego zapinając koszulę. – Któregoś dnia będę musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać – obiecał dość ponurym tonem.

– Któregoś dnia... – przytaknął _don_ Alejandro. – Ale teraz chodźcie na dół, świętować!

_To be continued…_


	6. Epilog

**EPILOG**

Słońce zachodziło nad Los Angeles, barwiąc swym blaskiem na pomarańczowo i złoto ściany domów. Wieczór przyniósł ulgę od wszechobecnego upału. Niewielki wiatr poruszył zastane, rozgrzane powietrze.

Na rynku puebla wrzało. Przed gospodą _señority_ Escalante ustawiono stoły, dookoła nich kręciły się mniejsze i większe grupki ludzi.

– Jadą, jadą! – rozkrzyczał się ktoś z wieży kościoła.

Wjeżdżali do miasteczka. Pierwszy _alcalde_, za nim parami żołnierze. Na końcu toczył się powoli pusty wóz, na którym dwa tygodnie wcześniej wywieziono pojmanych dezerterów. Bosonogie dzieciaki ścigały się z końmi od bramy wjazdowej, piszcząc i pokrzykując. Przed bramą garnizonu _alcalde_ zeskoczył z wierzchowca i oddał wodze kapralowi, a żołnierze kolejno wjechali na wewnętrzny dziedziniec. Sam Ramone natomiast przeszedł przez plac, na werandę gospody.

Luis Ramone był szczęśliwy. Dookoła widział ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego z szacunkiem, ba, prawie z uwielbieniem. Wygłaszając mowę, napawał się ich podziwem i wdzięcznością. Tak, to była chwila, jaka będzie mu się śnić jeszcze przez lata. I to będzie szczęśliwy sen. Spełnienie jego marzeń.

Skończył mówić i ruszył z powrotem do garnizonu. Jeszcze tu wróci, jeszcze napije się doskonałego wina i będzie wysłuchiwał podziękowań i gratulacji, ale najpierw, by ten wieczór był doskonały, musi o coś zadbać. Odebrał wodze wierzchowca od czekającego pokornie kaprala Rojasa, zdjął z siodła niewielką torbę i ruszył do swojego gabinetu. Sakwa, jaką przywiózł z Monterey, była przyjemnie ciężka i pobrzękująca w jego ręku. Zaraz złoży ją w swojej osobistej, starannie zabezpieczonej skrytce i wróci na rynek, świętować wraz z innymi zwycięstwo nad bandą dezerterów i zbierać powinszowania. Tylko upewni się, że nikt mu tej chwili nie zakłóci...

W chwili, gdy wysuwał skrzynię, by łatwiej otworzyć ciężkie wieko skrytki, poczuł na karku powiew powietrza. Nie, tylko nie to, pomyślał. Nie teraz i nie w TEN wieczór.

– Dobry wieczór, _alcalde_ – usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Znany, znienawidzony głos. Nieco rozbawiony, jakby to, że go zaskoczył, było doskonałym żartem.

– Czego tu chcesz? – burknął, prostując się. Pytał właściwie retorycznie, doskonale wiedział, po co przyszedł jego gość. Jeśli zdoła dopaść szuflady biurka, gdzie ma pistolet, to ta wizyta nie tylko nie popsuje mu wieczoru, ale uczyni go jeszcze wspanialszym.

– Powinieneś to przewidzieć, _alcalde_ – Zorro uśmiechał się szeroko, sztychem szpady wskazując na pozostawioną na biurku sakwę.

– To nie są podatki – warknął Ramone. – Nie zmuszałem nikogo, by mi je oddał! Nie masz prawa... – zakończył nieco słabszym głosem.

– Nie, nie są – zgodził się Zorro. – Ale na tę nagrodę zasłużyli także żołnierze z garnizonu i ludzie z pueblo. Oni także walczyli. To trochę niesprawiedliwe, by obeszli się kilkoma ładnymi słowami, nieprawdaż?

– Mówiąc o ludziach, masz na myśli siebie?

– Nie. Mi to nie jest potrzebne. – Zorro wzruszył ramionami. – Ale z pewnością spora część świętujących ucieszy się, że _alcalde_ okazał się taki hojny i podzielił się z nimi nagrodą. Może nawet cię polubią – w głosie Zorro kryła się odrobina drwiny.

– Przypuśćmy... przypuśćmy, że cię posłucham – Ramone podszedł ostrożnie do biurka. Sakwa w jedną dłoń, a drugą zsunąć niżej, gdzie jest uchwyt. Szuflada jest nasmarowana, nie skrzypnie. Zorro stoi o dwa kroki dalej, opuścił szpadę. Nie odrywać od niego wzroku nawet na chwilę, by się nie zorientował, po co się naprawdę sięga, by dał się zaskoczyć...

– Tego szukacie, _alcalde_? – Zorro wysunął spod peleryny pistolet. A gdy Ramone przez chwilę nie mógł wykrztusić słowa, rzucił mu broń na biurko. – Radziłbym oddać go do rusznikarza, mocno znosi w lewo.

Ramone bez słowa złapał za pistolet. Znosi czy nie, z odległości trzech kroków nie mógł chybić. Jednak nim uniósł rękę, uderzenie jakby ognia przycisnęło mu ją do blatu. Mgnienie oka później poleciał w tył, na ścianę. Zorro trzymał go za gardło.

– Wiedziałem, żeś tchórz i podlec, ale nie sądziłem, że do tego stopnia, by strzelać komuś w plecy – wysyczał.

_Alcalde_ zaczął się bać. Czuł jak palce Zorro coraz mocniej zaciskają się na jego szyi. Pistolet został na biurku. Zza okna dobiegał coraz głośniejszy gwar świętujących, żołnierze z garnizonu także dołączyli się do fiesty. Nikt w tym hałasie nie usłyszy jego wołania o pomoc, a nawet gdyby usłyszał, to jeśli krzyknie, zanim ktokolwiek zdoła dobiec do jego gabinetu, Zorro zdąży zniknąć pozostawiając... Co? Wpół uduszonego _alcalde_ i obrabowaną skrytkę? A może martwego _alcalde_? Tym razem Zorro może mu nie darować tego zamachu...

– Nie... – wycharczał. – Litości...

Przez chwilę, długą jak wieczność, Zorro nawet nie drgnął. Wreszcie jego palce rozluźniły się i Ramone osunął się na kolana, krztusząc się, kaszląc i łapiąc oddech. Po chwili dłoń w czarnej rękawicy ujęła go pod brodę i podniosła mu głowę tak, że spojrzał Zorro w oczy.

– Nie zmieniaj reguł gry, _alcalde_ – powiedział Zorro z lodowatym spokojem. – Bo gdy ja zmienię swoje, możesz nie zdążyć poprosić o litość. Pamiętaj o tym.

_Alcalde_ spodziewał się trzasku ciętego materiału, czy skrzypnięcia biurka, ale Zorro zniknął bezszelestnie niczym duch i to, że tym razem, wbrew swemu zwyczajowi, nie pozostawił znaku, przeraziło Luisa Ramone jeszcze bardziej. Klęczał jeszcze długą chwilę, łapiąc powietrze i starając się uspokoić walące serce, nim zdołał wstać i powlec się na rynek, by tam rozdzielić nagrodę gubernatora.

X X X

Fiesta na placu stawała się coraz bardziej radosna. Dzbany wina podawane były z rąk do rąk, kilku muzykantów z gospody usadowiło się w rogu werandy i zaczęło skocznie przygrywać ludziom tańczącym koło studni. Victoria przemykała pomiędzy żołnierzami, _caballeros_ i peonami, roznosząc kolejne dzbanki. Na chwilę zatrzymała się przy sierżancie Mendozie, opowiadającym każdemu z osobna i wszystkim naraz, jak to byli przyjmowani u gubernatora, ale zaraz znów krążyła między rozbawionymi ludźmi.

Nigdzie nie widziała Diego. Zniknął jej z oczu na początku zabawy, zaraz po tym, jak zamienił kilka słów z Mendozą, kiedy jeszcze Ramone wygłaszał swoje przemówienie. Spodziewała się, że skrył się, bo za chwilę na placu pojawi się Zorro i sprawdziła, że skrytka pod dachem stajni była już pusta. Jednak i Zorro był nieobecny. Podejrzewała, że miało to coś wspólnego z sakwą, którą tak pospiesznie _alcalde_ zabrał do garnizonu.

Wreszcie wypatrzyła wysoką sylwetkę z boku placu, pod dachem werandy.

– Zor..? – urwała. – Diego?

– To ja… – odpowiedział. Stał oparty o mur, dziwnie ponury. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go w takim nastroju.

– Co się stało?

– Zorro rozmawiał z _alcalde_ – odpowiedział. Coś w jego głosie ją zaniepokoiło.

– Diego? – spytała.

– Zorro rozmawiał… Nie, ja rozmawiałem – powiedział zdecydowanie. – Omal go nie zabiłem – oświadczył. – Ja. Nie Zorro.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Objęła tylko Diego w pasie i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Odwzajemnił uścisk, ale nadal był ponuro zapatrzony w pustkę, dziwnie nieobecny.

– Chciałem go zabić – powiedział wreszcie. – Chciałem. Gdy myślę o tym, że strzelił do mnie, nadal chcę go zabić.

– Gdyby Zorro coś się stało… Gdyby on ci coś zrobił… sama bym go zabiła – oświadczyła spokojnie Victoria.

– Vi! – Diego odwrócił się do niej, zaskoczony. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że jego przygnębienie znikło.

– Zrobiłabym to – oświadczyła.

Okrzyki na placu przyciągnęły ich uwagę. _Alcalde_ wyszedł z garnizonu i wygłaszał kolejną mowę. Początkowo mówił dość niepewnie, schrypniętym głosem, ale gdy ogłosił pieniężną nagrodę i uniósł w górę sakwę, a zgromadzeni dookoła żołnierze i peoni wybuchli wiwatami, uśmiechnął się nagle szeroko i zaczął rozdzielać monety.

– Spodobało mu się – zauważył Diego. Victoria nie wiedziała, czy miał na myśli Luisa Ramone, czy sierżanta. Mendoza odebrał właśnie swoją nagrodę i teraz entuzjastycznie machał do wszystkich dookoła. Uznała jednak, że Diego myśli o _alcalde_.

– Myślisz, że zapamięta, co mu powiedziałeś?

– Zapamięta… Oby zapamiętał…

Objęci stali dalej, wpatrzeni w radosne zamieszanie.

**KONIEC**

WROCŁAW, 26.03 – 7.04.2011.


End file.
